One Way Op
by DavidWebb
Summary: When the Elite squadron of the Spartan Regiment goes to the covanent home planet they come up against the biggest event in history. They Discover the covanent Special forces. They find themselves fighting eyeball to eyeball with death...
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Enemy: Year 2758 Chapter one

The eight of us patrolled through the worn down streets of London, the sense of loneliness nagged at our presence. We all believed we were coming towards the end of the ridiculous war due to a religion that none of us believed in. We all had a better chance, since the Spartan project that has been going on for the last 3 years. The out come of the project was the Spartan regiment. The Spartan regiment was the most deadly force that has seen action since the disbandment of the special air service regiment. The Regiment together has take out a total of 500 bandits which has been cutting off the supply of covanent to Earth. Apparently the regiment are due to land the covanents home planet to destroy communications, weapons and ammunition supplies.

I brought my weapon up to my shoulder staring coldly down the signs looking for a target. Nothing. I dismissed it and lowered my weapon to the ground, releasing the play on the trigger. I looked around to face Kyle and grinned only for his face to cave in and hit the floor. I jumped back Emptying my magazine into the air only for nothing to happen. Quickly I applied the safety and changed the magazine and cocked the weapon. I swept the area in front of me with the barrel of my weapon only for a huge hand to appear on the front of it and whip it from my grasp, I lunged myself forward at the elite sending him reeling back I looked up dazed only to see the blue flash of the plasma rifle. Darkness.

"Charlie two Irene, come in…" Nothing.

"Charlie two Irene, come in…" Static.

"Fuck…that's the third squad this week, When is this onslaught going to end"

"Have their next of kin informed, don't let it hit the press, I want the families informed before hand."

"

Do me a favour mate, inform delta halo that they are to get their kit together and be ready to move in 12 hours"

Disclaimer- I do not own halo.


	2. Chapter 2

One way op: LikeFather LikeSon

Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I do not own Halo.

I woke up to the worst head ache in the world, the night before id been out on the piss with my mates fromEcho Sierrasqn. I turned over in bed not fully aware of where I was; apart from I was in another woman's sheets obviously from the lilac walls n the lacy underwear strewn on the lamp. Then I realised what id done.

"Shit, I should have left before I sobered up" I thought to myself.

I was lay next to the woman that was trying to chat me up the night before, her friends were all out on the pull trying to get her to loose it, being 21 and still a virgin; I could understand why now. I got up, nearly slipped arse over tit on the used condom that was sprawled out on the floor and cringed at the thought of what I did the night before and thought…"never again." I slung my tight jeans on, my socks and my Oasic running shoes and grabbed my Nike running shirt on the way out off the banister. I Closed the door as quietly as possible and turned around awfully chuffed with myself, thrusting my pelvis into the air that I had escaped only to bring my watch up to check the time and realised id left it inside and the only way in was to ring the door bell!

"Fucking hell!"

I dragged myself off into the car park outside the block of flats to the Porsche Boxter that awaited me in the far parking space. I pulled the keys out of my back pocket and launched myself into the driver's seat. I put my hands on the new steering wheel of the beloved car id bought two months beforehand. I turned the key in the car and pressed down on the accelerator and pulled out of the car park and made my way down to my quarters on base. There were very few parts of the world that were protected for the use of housing what was left of the civilians but place was a particularly nice place. River in the town park, Chip shop, park benches, large field for children to play footballs with their over worked daddies from the regiment. I liked it. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the buzzing phone hooked on the clamp in the dashboard, ignoring the law I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Yeah"

"Dave, its Oli; we need you on camp this morning mate"

"Sure mate; what's the crack?"

"Yanno that rumour about delta halo being shipped off to the bogie?"

"…yeah"

"12 hours mate, 12 hours…get your kit together write your goodbye letters and move yourself onto pelican outside."

"Fucking A mate, action at last, I'll do just that. Take care mate"

With that I put the phone down and brought the car up to Seventy mph down the country roads. I slowed down towards the gates and searched under the dashboard for my ID card, signalling two minutes with my fingers. He waved me through with a grin

"No worries mate"

"Cheers"

I put my foot down on the accelerator and turned left at the junction and pulled up in the cul-de-sac outside the block. I left the engine running, jumped out of the car and ran inside. I pressed the button on the answering machine to listen to the messages.

"You have 30 new messages, first, 1030 yesterday"

There was a long beep and my mothers voice following it. With that I turned it off and told myself I'll check it later. I walked through to the spare room I used for stores, ducking as I walked through the doorway. I grabbed my kit bag and my dads helmet I was forever using. My dad was the Master Chief. A real hero. Responsible for the destruction of halo the prophets and made a sever gash in the covanents forces and moral. I marched out the door pulling the door shut on my way out and pranced down the stairs. I was so eager to get back into action. I threw my kit bag in the back seat, brushed my helmet off and placed it carefully in the passenger seat. I pulled away from the marsh green block thinking it would be the last Id see of it for a while. I pressed the button under my CD player and turned the volume up and waited for my favourite song so come on. Envy Me – The game. It was a ten minute drive to the RSM's (Regiment Sergeant Major) Office where I would get my brief. I pulled up next to a small mobile, a temporary office block, got out of the car and strolled up the stairs and into the office. There was a strong smell of coffee and cigarettes as I entered.

"How do son!" With that he came over shook my hand and patted my shoulder.

"That was a real show you put on in Paris Dave, I've Never seen such action." "Id like to see AlphaSierra try something like that"

I couldn't help but grin. What had actually happened was I was stood taking a piss, when a small pod of covanent landed about 15-20 meters in front of me. The door flew off to reveal about eight elites. Stunned by this I hadn't realised the plasma grenade at my feet. With a flinch I booted the humdinger right at them only for it to land on his forehead. Austin came running round the corner and pushed the elite back in the pod. There was a flash and a deafening whistle in my ears. My shield was gone. I opened my eyes. Purple. It was like chicken chaseir all over the place, with various recognisable parts here and there. Austin was pissing himself. Gary hadn't put down is brew for a second and the rest of the boys were stood there crowded around a camera grinning like idiots.

"Mate your cock is still hanging out."

With that I put myself away and adjusted myself, looking up nervously at the skyline and went to see what they were looking at. It was a picture of me pissing on the beach the blue sea in the back ground and the red sun setting for the evening, I was dwarfed by the pod looking amazed. It almost looked as if I was pissing on the pod. It brought about more laughs which were interrupted for a moment by Cortana.

"You boys are all the same, ever since they decided to put latches on the suit so you could take a piss, you've had your cocks out at the most inappropriate times."

We all gave each other a quick glance with a grin and burst out laughing all the more at the way she had made it sound. We all stood up holding our sides as the pelican approached.

"I'm ashamed to say your father would have found that funny as well" Cortana stated as we threw our bergens on the back and clambered aboard to go home.

I watched as the RSM pulled out a box of cigarettes from his DPM pocket and offered me one, which I always refused.

"Echo Sierrahas the honour of going to the bogie." "You will depart in about 10 hours so as soon as everyone else is here you can dish the briefing out to everyone get everyone sorted and get going" "You are to land on the bogie in the drop pods which will be released from the pelican, all you need to do is destroy any supply of weapons, munitions and all communication in this area." Circling a small area on the brown and blue map.

"You can do this however you like, but try not to bring the whole colony down on your tails." "Good Luck, I'll see you when you get back."


	3. Chapter 3

One way op: Kitted Out...

Chapter Three

I strolled out of mobile and grinned from ear to ear at Dinger across the road cursing at the RSM's dog that goes out and takes a dump first thing in the morning. And it looks like he'd been welcomed with one of his presents as he scraped his shoes across the grass.

"Fucking animal, I'm gonna lift that thing one day and give it to a dog pound as a stray" he cursed not realising I was there. He looked up at me.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaate." "How's things mate?"

"Not too bad mate, not too bad." "I just got the brief of the RSM do ya wanna take a walk grab a brew whilst we wait for everyone to get here?"

"Sounds like a good idea." "Although ive been trying to cut down on the tea I wont refuse that offer." He stated with a grin. I asked why he was trying to cut down on the tea.

"I drink too much"

"I can see that; your head is beginning to look like a tea bag itself!" I commented with a pat on his back. He gave me a look as if to say 'don't be so cheesy' as I laughed off my own joke.

We stepped into the café and a sigh of returning home again, I walked across to the regimental post notice board, only for my attention to be immediately drawn to the picture of me in France, dwarfed by the covey' pod the plasma at my feet and my dick hanging out taking a piss.

"Man I thought this was gonna be our little joke, not the whole fucking regiments"

"Sorry mate, too funny not to share!"

I made a mental note to get him back for that one, there would be plenty of opportunities on the bogie. I grinned at the opportunities and realised he was looking at me, at which point I quickly changed my expression, trying to hide what I was planning. I asked for two extra large wets (brew) and 12 sachets of sugar. I divided the sachets between me and Dinger and grabbed all my six in a bunch and pulled the top off at once and poured them into the lovely brown tea.

"So how's the misses and the kids?" I asked

"They're fine mate, misses is a bit wound up about this detachment though, its right in the middle of all our holiday plans ya see."

"I can understand that." "The kids school work going ok?"

"Really good mate, Josh is getting sixes all the way through his work and Cathy is getting sevens!" "So I'm chuffed to fuck mate."

"Sorted eh, man when are the rest gonna get…" I was interrupted by the rest of our squadbursting through the doors, giggling like school girls. Austin had a shirt saying on the front 'He failed the regiment selection' with a large arrow underneath it pointing at Andy.

"I was just asking myself when you sledgers would get here" with a laugh I got up to greet them. After greeting the rest of the squadron, I asked the woman behined the till if we could take the mugs of tea out and bring them back in an hour or so. She answered yes as if to say, ive heard it so many times, I don't expect them back. We all trotted off to stores talking about what we'd been doing with our recreational time. Due to being pissed with the lot of them last night it was like meeting all over again after 2 weeks. We spent a few minutes trying to find the map of the bogie that was apparently just new in due to our operation. In the end we asked the shelf stacker and he pulled it out of a draw under his desk.

"Well that's fucking helpful isn't it" Austin muttered under his breath looking around the dusty warehouse.

We made our way to delta ware house and laid the map out on the old table which desperately needed to be replaced due to the gaffa tape on one of the legs due to a wrestling match we'd had earlier in the year. We spent a good three hours planning what we were gonna do. In the end we decided to take two warthogs: one armed with the Gautlin Gun and the other with the rocket launcher, although we wouldn't use the mounted weapons unless the shit really hit the fan. We would drive 30 mile and settle down about 10 mile from the targeted Weapons and Munitions dump and set up an OP (observation post) in the AO (area of operations). We would wait till night settled in and wait for the Go code. We would then plant satchel charges around the weapons and munitions dump and make our way to the comms centre two miles north of the munitions dump. There we would sweep the area, place charges and get to FRV (Final Rendezvous point) and call for extraction. That was the plan. On the way out we put all the maps with markings and notes ext. ext. and put them in a plastic bag and burned it for security reasons. We had all the info we needed in the four GPS we had between us.

We went to armoury and picked up a range of weapons between us. Me, Dinger, Austin and Andy took the MA5B Assault Rifle Along with the M6D Pistol, and packed a few M9 HE grenades for each man. Gary, Mike, and kiwi took the new battle Rifle. They were always harping on about how much better it was than the MA5B I didn't agree with them, it had saved my life many occasions. Finally Lee took the S2 AM Sniper Rifle, he treated it like it was violin.

"I fucking love this weapon, Id like to see someone rip this from my grasp"

Gary picked up the satchel charges, two M19 SSM Rocket launchers and Four cases of ammunition for them. We signed for the weapons we had and went to the tailor. He wasn't the tailor you'd think of when you hear that. He was the one that sorted out or Spartan DPM Armour. These days the suit had sensors dotted here and there to pick up the colour of the environment it was in, then it would change to the same colour as the environment. I liked it. I thought it was quite nifty, although I had to get my dads helmet rigged to the suit so the helmet did the same. We walked into the Dark room, and approached the desk for the tailor. We gave him our names and numbers and he pointed out where to go to get our suits, he was quite tall for his age he must have been about seventy, because he was here when I joined up and I was 25. We put our suits on and got the feel for them again. It was a little tight around the arms but it wasn't anything that was gonna cut off the circulation to the rest of the arm. We were all excited about being the first on the bogie, and we were all chatting like Christmas was the next day, giggling like school girls. We thanked the tailor for his time and left to get all the kit together e.g. Rat packs, NVAA (Night Viewing Aid Attachment) Ammunition, Radios and bits and bobs we'd need on our operation. We grabbed all the weaponry together and hauled it all onto the pelican, and sent Gary off to get the warthogs. He came back in one, the other towing behind. We lowered the ramp and drove it in carefully and secured it. We then attached the other to the rear tail and hauled our kit into the seats of the vehicle. I was just about to get on the pelican when a familiar voice called my name. It was Rob a previous member ofEcho Sierra sqn, looking like a tourist in his shorts and sandals and his Hawaiian shirt.

"How's it going mate" he asked.

"Not too bad, I'm doing ok, what about you?"

"I'm great, I just came to get a picture of you boys before you get well fucked up on the bogie"

"I love your encouragement, its just what we need" I Replied sarcastically with a grin.

"Ah Shut up and sit down so I can take this photo and wish you good luck"

We sat there and had our photo taken. There was a moment of silence as we were all in our own little world.

Rob wished us good luck and claimed he was gonna put the photo in _the sun _I laughed and told him to fuck off. We all took a look at the camp before we got on the pelican. It may be the last time we'd see it all together like this. I pushed the thought out of my head as the impatient driver stuck his head out the back and shouted,

"Oi, are you getting in today or what!"

Dinger told him to shut his mouth and we all climbed into what seemed like the sinister belly of the best and watched the door close.


	4. Chapter 4

One way op: Insertion

Chapter Four

I sat in the back of the pelican and thought of everything that had taken a big part in my life to this moment. My college course, moving house, leaving some really good friends behind, My girlfriend. We had had an argument and I stopped talking so much and we drifted apart. I wish I hadn't. Id do anything to have her back. Everything I did was subconsciously for her. All of it. I would have loved to spend my life with her, but I fucked up big time. I was put on leave due to the way I spoke in my sleep. I was always one for having the will to live in battle…But after the split I talked as if I had nothing left. The turning point of war and I was part of it. I always wanted to mean something. Something to anyone, when my girlfriend left I felt like I meant nothing. Nothing to no one. Then I realised how many families were depending on us. I saw children in the park looking up at me, hopeful eye, when I would walk down the street in my uniform. I then realised I meant the world to everyone. Literally. My thoughts were interrupted by Austin.

"Ayyyyy Ayyyyy Ayyyyy, look what I found lads!" he pulled out two large flasks and reached in another four times carefully placing the flasks on the bench like they were gold.

"Pack these in your Bergen's lads." He whispered so pilots couldn't hear of his discovery. He handed them out to everyone as they snuck them in each of their bergens. I must admit I was very pleased to see them myself. A nice warm –what would be most likely coffee, them being pilots. They kept the brews in a container in the ship for health reasons when in cold areas, but some dipshit had left em in there, so we naffed off with them. Ours.

"You are a genius!" Gray said through gritted teeth grabbing his face in a firm grip and kissing his for head before taking a biiig gulp.

"Fucking A" he gasped with a grin. He looked like something from an advertisement. He whipped the flask lid on and slid it into his Bergen discreetly. Austin pointed at the safety on Gary's weapon.

"Your safety is off." With that Gary looked down only to get a flick on the nose from Austin.

"You're a tit." We all laughed, it was what we all needed. A good laugh.

I checked the safety on my own weapon, and ensured my webbing was on right and all my suit was still fitted right. It was.

"RED LIGHT!" I yelled. The whole room lit up with red light so as not to wreck our night vision.

"WHERE ABOUTS ARE WE?" I screamed above the rotors. He looked at me like I was such a prune. He pulled the head set off his head and pointed at it and then pointed to the wall behind me, where a head set lay for me. I went as bright as a tomato and put the head set on.

"Sorry about that mate."

"Shit happens, Where gonna be there in about 6 minutes"

"Got it, cheers mate"

I pointed at the ground and then indicated 6 minutes with my fingers, everyone nodded in acknowledgement. I checked my weapon again and ensured my frags were in place and all my kit was secured. The Harness released me from my seat, and I stood up and picked up my weapon and prepared myself for the doors opening. I double checked that it was zeroed so that the weapon was set to my sights and checked the magazine was in place properly. Everyone else was released from their seat, with a hiss and a clunk, as the hydraulics lifted the cast iron harnesses. They all stood up and did the same in their own time. There was another loud hiss and the sound of mechanical parts whirring as the door opened and revealed planet much like our own. I was tempted to ask if we had just flown to fucking America or something. I didn't. As the loadie shouted, it was all ok, I me and Gary launched ourselves off the pelican and lay on the floor looking for a target and providing any covering fire that was needed in case some elite appeared from no where. I shouted.

"PREPARE TO MOVE!" I gave a few seconds to ensure all kit was in place correctly fitted and the magazine was on their weapon correctly.

"MOOOOOOVE!" At that moment the other six came rampaging off the pelican and set up a perimeter each oppo (operative) scanning the area for a target.

"Dinger grab the heavy weaponry and explosives, GO!" " Gary Vehicles, GO!"

He immediately did as I ordered and came back with the vehicles and weaponry, Dinger in the passenger seat and Gary in the hot seat.

"Andy, Lee, Austin in the other warthog!"

"REALEASE THE WARTHOG!" I shouted to the loadie.

He did as I ordered and Andy, Austin and Lee jumped in, Lee sitting on the back. I sat next to him, my weapon in my lap and ordered the rest onto the other vehicle.

Austin spoke, "Andy, you know where your going don't ya kid?"

"Yes mate." "WELL LEAD YOU FOLLOW!" Andy shouted over the roaring engines of the pelican in our ears to the other vehicle. Gary gave him the finger and drove off a head with a grin. His helmet and weapon in his lap.

"He's a tit" Andy exclaimed shaking his head in his helmet. I whacked my helmet on and fastened it to my suit and applied the NVA. Dinger was looking my way so I waved at him to get his attention, I think he was looking, I pointed at my helmet and then at Gary. He got the jist he thumped him on the arm and told him to put his helmet on. He grinned at me and did as he was told as Dinger desperately held onto the steering wheel for dear life as Gary casually let go and applied his helmet. It made me chuckle. You could see Dingers desperation from his actions in his suit, it really made me chuckle. The NVA was now fully lit. There was a faint tinge of green and the fuzzy static you get on the TV at the end of videos. I could see as clear as day. I stared at the ground and watched it roll beneath my feet as the vehicle moved, I found myself hypnotised by it, it almost made me wanna go to sleep! I was interrupted from my day dreaming by Lee Thumping me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw him pointing at a building. As we had just got dropped off I didn't think I really needed to check where we were because I thought we would be in the right place. I checked the GPS on my wrist. We were in the wrong fucking place. Bless their cotton socks, the air core had put us in the wrong place! I Contacted Gary in the head set in our helmets which were now activated.

"Gary where in the wrong fucking place stop and pull up quick, I don't want them hearing our engines, or running into any patrols."

"What the fuck! Ok mate what ever you say"

The engines died down and everyone got out of the truck at the nearest waddie we could find. We were completely out of side in the waddie so we could walk around quite freely. We all stood chatting about why we were in the wrong place and what we were gonna do. We had to drastically change our plans due to this position we were in. I was stood thinking when Gary mumbled summit.

"Invis Elites" everyone acknowledged but acted like we hadn't seen them so they would hopefully come with in arms reaching distance. It was a big risk. They could just let loose right now if they wanted. Fortunately they did come within reaching distance.

"There's Two." "I'll drop the one directly in front of me" Mike get the other one in front of you"

"Got it"

The second they stepped into arms reach I reached out and grabbed what I thought was a blade of his armour on his chest, pulled him in towards me and pulled out my covert ops knife - my mates had bought it off the internet for my twenty-fifth birthday - I slipped it up and into his chest, he didn't make a sound. I could feel the warm sticky blood seep through the cloth it my suit. The body slowly came into full view, sprawled out on the floor, what I assumed was his mouth was wide open. It was no elite, hunter and definitely no grunt. It must have been 14 ft tall. It had exceptionally large fingers and the body armour similar to the elite. It had a brute plasma strapped to his back and four plasma grenades down his left leg. We all crowded round the creature we had just dropped. I'd never seen anything like it. Well I said the same thing when I bumped into my first elite but this was something far more extraordinary.

"What a poor ugly bastard." "He wont be coming back for more any time soon."

It had something in his hand. I pulled the grasp on the object in his hand open and retrieved my discovery. It looked like a knife or some kind of melee weapon.

"The cunt was trying to do the same to us"

Mike took a step forward and booted it as hard as he could. There was a clank of metal as Mikes boot hit the creatures armour.

"Well I've never seen anything as big as that before!" I stated.

We started to set up an op.

"Dinger do us a favour mate, scopp us that cam-net in the back of that vehicle." Pointing at the Warthog with the mounted rocket launcher. He scurried in the back looking for the cam-net as I grabbed the tail of the other vehicle and dragged it round with all my might so it was parallel with the other vehicle I released the Warthog only to see two hand prints where my grasp had dented the metal work. Kiwi came over and whistled as if he was shocked by what id done.

"That's all the wanking your doing mate, builds up the fore-arm." With that he grabbed his fore-arm and put his thumb up at me and left with a pat on the shoulder. Dinger came back with the cam-net and asked what I was doing with it. I explained to him and immediately he agreed and placed the net well over one vehicle and I ran and placed it over the other.

"Kiwi mate set up the comms for me will you?" Kiwi was the man you needed for communications.

He acknowledged what I said with a nod and got to work. He grabbed his Bergen from the vehicle it was in and whipped out the 323 radio.

"Gary, Dinger, between you two sort out a night watch for us." A night watch was where two people would stay up for an hour or so and watch out for anyone trying to bug us out.

"Yes mate, but your going on first" with a thumbs up they informed everyone they were off for a shit and off they trotted discussing who was going on when.

The same grin that appeared in the café back at camp returned to my face as I thought of the most cunning plan to get him back. I searched my Bergen for the mini-cam I brought with me somewhere.

"FOUND IT!" I ran off on my mission to take a photo of Dinger taking a shit. It was beautiful. Dinger squatted down armour plated trousers round his ankles a lovely big cable hanging out his arse.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted in a whisper. I couldn't help but piss myself laughing. I ran back to the AO and showed the rest of the squadron. When he returned he was greeted with big grins and cocky comments.

"I bet that was a right ring stinger wasn't it mate, it must have been!"

"Do you need an extra roll?" It all brought about laughs. But what nobody new was, I had only completed half my little mission. I had yet to put it on the notice board in the café!


	5. Chapter 5

One way op: Last Light 

Chapter Five

Last light was half an hour away, we stayed up re-planning our scheme. Kiwi was on the radio trying to get through to home. Nothing but static. He changed the Arial over to make sure it wasn't the radio.

"Dave, what are the chances of us being given the wrong co-ordinates?"

"Not likely mate, they double check these things." But then again, we are on another planet, its never been tested before and were quite a distance from home so…yanno." "We could well be on our own here." "Just keep trying mate."

It wouldn't be long before we would have to make the decision about when to make the attack, we were 3 days early. They looked like they were preparing another 10 Bandits at least. The amount of weapons they had wracked up was an incredible sight. We discussed the situation between us and made the decision to observe for as long as were not compromised for two days. Two days was more than enough to observe, all we needed was to see what information we could get to help us. Although we were right on top of the base now we desperately needed to move. We hooked the wart hogs cable to two men in front of the vehicle so as not to turn on the engine and make noise to compromise us. We started tear-arsing across what seemed like a desert like rock plain kind of environment. The rest of the boys were keeping an eye out ready to put down cover fire. We discovered that the covanents suit actually gives off an infra red glow, which evidently can be seen in our night vision, so each member had the NVAA on to keep an eye out. Moving like this was extremely dangerous and the desert was making the work ten times harder to drag because the wheels just dragged through the sand instead of rolling. Slowly but surely we changed our position to a perfect waddi about 50 ft high and about a mile away. It was perfect, you could see the base so easy and it made it difficult for the enemy to sneak up on us. Each member took turns on the S2 sniper rifle. Who was accompanied by a gunner in case the shit hit the fan. It was half an hour shifts and everyone took turns in napping and doing recreational relevant activities such as reading, zeroing sights on the weapon, cleaning equipment and best of all…eating. We changed the shifts over loading and unloading the weapons as a safety precaution. It was my turn. I held the warm weapon under my arm and had a quick look about the camp; Mike sorting out his weapon, complaining that Gary hadn't put the magazine on properly. He gave the mag a quick slap on the bottom cursing something has his hand made contact with the mag.

"Jesus, there must be about two-hundred to three-hundred elites down there."

"Fucking hell is that right?" "Just make sure you keep the safety on, I don't want you letting a round loose and compromising us."

"What do I look like?" "Its on."

I could hear him chuckling in his helmet and shaking his head. It was getting quite chilly now. My visor was fogging up. I took off my helmet and pressed the thermal button which activated the wires in the visor and heated it up; a bit like the back window of a car. I re-attached the helmet to my suit and watched the water vapour clear. I wasn't as cold as some people. Fucking Mike sat next to me chattering away. I could hear his fucking weapon rattling. I had great blood circulation due to all the running I've done. I loved to run; I ran in the mountains a lot. I just come back down after a week training in them. It was amazing. When you run in the mountains your body doesn't have as much oxygen as it would on ground level, so it thinks 'shit!' and creates more blood cells which contains what everyone knows as haemoglobin which carries oxygen. When you come back down to ground level the speed and the distance you can run at comfortably is the most amazing experience ever. It's like the dream you have that your flying.

The Thirty minutes dragged by extremely slow. The wind whistling in the groves of our suits. The sound of what I thought was some kind of bird, but then again it could have been the cowardice screams of the grunts and jackals that would get bullied by the elites. Some of the things they did to them I must admit were quite amusing. Last year we found a jackal with both feet stuffed in its mouth. It was still alive. I had to ask Dinger to cover me because I couldn't hold my weapon. Austin and Kiwi came over and prodded me on the shoulder with two fingers.

"Times up boys; get yourselves a brew."

"Goodo mate glad to hear that." And with that I got up and dragged myself down to the middle of the waddie and sat myself up against a wheel of one of the warthogs. I rooted through my kit and pulled out the silver bullet flask we had found on the pelican earlier. It was still warm. I whipped off my helmet and took a massive gulp and wretched and cringed. I was so cold that the coffee burnt my mouth! Mike found it funny, sat there giggling to himself.

"Shut up before I shoot you" I threatened.

He didn't take it seriously coz he seemed to slump side-wards holding his side. I could hear Austin quietly releasing the moving parts forward after checking the chamber was cleared; Kiwi doing the same with the MA5B. Mike sat up after pissing himself laughing and cleared his throat and continued Kiwi's work on the radio. The night passed quick and uneventfully. The most eventful aspect of the night was Lee sneezing and twating the peak of his helmet on the scope of his weapon. He stroked it better as if it had feelings and apologised whilst he inspected the lenses. We all laughed. Morning arrived and It was time to get our heads down. The watches continued through the day till Last light when I was awoken by Andy. I propped myself up on my elbow, letting the weapon I was hugging slide from my grip.

"There has been three elites leaving the base and moved ten o-clock from the position of the base"

"Have they come back?" I said sleepily removing my helmet I had fell asleep in and rubbing my eyes.

"No, but six rafes and twenty-odd hunters did."

I sat bolt upright.

"Where the fuck are they going with that!" I whispered

"God knows, that's why I woke you up"

I looked over to kiwi who was sending information on the recent events through repeating them twice in hopes that they would go through but no doubt they wouldn't get a reply.

"Anything, Kiwi?"

He shook his head in reply.

"Gimmie a minute let me see" I picked up the mono-lense binoculars I had packed and lay on the edge of the waddie looking down on the base. He was right, there were twenty odd hunters lined up in what looked like some formation and the rafes were lined up behined with six elites huddled together between the fourth and fifth rafe. I assumed they were the drivers.

"What are we doing Dave?"

"We'll wait till night, we'll get two people to go in and snoop around"

"I'll go" Andy stated immediately.

"If that's your cuppa tea mate."

I explained the situation to everyone. Gary opted to be Andy's oppo on this one. Once I had volunteers I then gave the plan out.

"Your going down there in your boxers."

He gave me a look to say "your joking" and then his expression changed when he realised I wasn't joking.

"I knew this was too good, now I gotta go fucking starkers, I didn't wear any pants did I?" "I thought the banana hammock in my trousers would be fine." Gary got undressed so the clinking of his armour didn't make any noise down on the base. Andy did the same, except he had underwear on. Kiwi wolf whistled.

"Fuck you, Kiwi, you navy boys are all the same, even if you were in the Marines." We all laughed. It was dark now, and was getting cold.

"The sooner you get this done the sooner you get your trousers back on, but don't cock it up."

We were all in fits of laughter as Gary and Andy jogged down the hill in pitch black with the MA5B swinging about on their backs. I spoke through the head set to Andy and Gary.

"I want you to let me know exactly what you see down there."

"Got it."

I watched through the mono-lense as Andy carefully opened the door and knelt there watching the corridor before him down his sights. Gary Swinging his weapon round the corner doing the same. Above him.

"Watch where your cock is going Gaz" We all laughed. We could hear what was being said to each other down our own headsets.

"Suck it, knob head." We were all creasing ourselves laughing trying not to shout out with laughter. We could hear nothing but the commands and comments they were passing to each other

"Go" Andy whispered "Following"

I assumed they were clearing rooms from the commands they were giving.

"Oi Dave, there are some documents, illustrations, and a video going for some reason."

"Hurry up in there grab the lot and get out."

"Shit."

I could hear panicked whispers in my ear piece.

"There's someone coming."

"Just get out lads."

I was expecting a load of fire and two naked blokes come running out the front door. Instead two naked blokes came flying out what I assumed was a windowless window frame, because there was no glass shattering or anything. They lay right against the wall of the building, in hopes of not being seen. They began to crawl to the edge of the building which met the wall with the door they had entered. They got up and volted the fence and started tear arsing it up the hill. When they finally arrived, the two gasping pussies sat down on the floor Gary passing me the creased pieces of paper. He then threw on his trousers and fitted the rest of his suit as Andy did the same. Lee and Austin were watching the base below.

"There doesn't seem to be any alarm or excitement down there Dave, its quite calm."

"Goodo, the last thing we need at the moment is a contact."

Mikes finger shot to the middle of the page. There was a bandit over a large what looked like a bridge and a tall tower. With a small marking which mean 'X 100'.

"Jesus Christ is that London?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Foxtrot India Golf Hotel Tango

I applied the safety to my weapon. I sighed. There was always a moment of silence before any contact. I left everything but my weapon and 8 mags. That should be enough. The _sun _was setting now there was a red glow in the sky. We made a basic plan. We would split down into groups of two; six of us would go down and two would stay up and on sniping. We made our way down to the building slipping past doors and windows quite gracefully. Weapon at the bear. Finger on the trigger. Tight in my shoulder. Waiting for a target.

There was a noise. I stopped dead and put my shoulder against the wall crouched down on one knee, making the smallest, lowest profile target I could make. I could hear teams telling me they were ready to go and they were in position. Everyone would go if there was any shots fired anyway, so I waited to see where the noise came from. I undid the safety catch with a click. An eight ft elite came dawdling around the corner, I lept up and let loose a good three to four rounds into its head from almost point blank. I ran around the corner ran through the door. My shield went due to running through the steel door. I emptied a mag down the hall knocking at least three elites off their feet. I took a step out the building and pressed my back against the door where Andy took my place taking an aimed shot at their heads. There was a weak spot on their heads, in the temple; very easy to hit if you aim. He cleared the hall, by which time I had a new mag on and I took his place, I swept down the hallway, Andy following me. I could hear other shots echoing through the building.

"God someone is gonna hear us, we need to hurry up and get the hell out of here and hurry up."

"I know Andy, I know."

I could hear voices in my ear piece.

"Dave Charges are in place"

I could hear rocket launchers going off, Hunters groaning, elites screaming… I don't have a clue where the grunts were.

"Two hunters left..." The gasping voice whispered, I thought it sounded like Gary.

"Elites are gone" Mike Grinned down the mic, I could tell by the sound of his voice he was grinning.

I heard the sound of a Fuel cannon rocketing off and the sound of it slamming into the ground. I could hear Austin pissing himself laughing in shock and awe.

"ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY" I heard Lee screaming and coughing.

"What's the crack lads?" I enquired.

"Hunter took me off my feet mate I'm….ok" The sound of a M19 letting loose before saying ok followed by the impact of the rocket and the second impact of a heavy body on the ground. I was if I were to move to the other side of the room I could probably see the action through the open window frame.

"All good"

"Sorted"

"history"

"Fucking A Sorted boys"

"All Clear"

"All clear? What are you the Televisions American counter terrorists?" Kiwi joked. We all laughed.

Austin stood posing on the hunter he had killed.

"What's he posing about?"

"That jammy git? You should have seen him… his weapon ran out so he lobbed it at the Hunter ran up whipped out his M6D, grabbed the hunter by the front of his armour pulled it down rammed the barrel of his weapon into its neck and fired continuously." "Stupidest but coolest thing ive ever seen"

"Yeah that's right granddad, the younger generation _will _dominate." Austin Joked. I laughed at what I heard. There was a flash. I looked back and mike was stood there with his camera. We looked at the photo. Me and Gary were stood chatting with Austin in the back ground, one foot on the hunters head, fists on hip looking at the sky.

"Look at that lads, isn't that a fucking good picture of me" We all laughed, but it was time to get real.

"Come on lads lets get the hell back up to our waddie get our kit together, blow these Rafes to hell and fuck the hell off out of here."

They all seemed to like that idea. I applied the safety, took off the magazine and checked the chamber for any rounds. I pulled out a round from the chamber with my fore-finger and thumb and slotted it back into the magazine, and applied a fresh magazine and stashed the other one in my webbing pockets so I can regroup my munitions into fresh mags later. I held the weapon in my armpit and with my right hand on the pistol grip and the barrel at the floor as I used my left arm to run with.

"Well get everything sorted and we'll head that way" Extending my arm out in an almost karate chop in the direction I wanted to go. No one answered but I knew they all knew. They were all just a bit exhausted. Puffs.

We got to the top and grabbed any Bergen close to us. We needed to get moving. We would all sort out who's kit Is who's when were not in great danger. We all clambered aboard the Warthogs and got them moving. Austin swung the warthog down and started racing down the hill in the direction I wanted. We had to get round this rocky hill to get back on path to where we wanted to go. The sand was being kicked up beneath the vehicle almost in a watery wave kind of way. I looked down at my feet, kicking them like a child does when he hangs his legs of the side of a bridge.

I opened up the Bergen I had and looked for the GPS, all the bergens were packed exactly the same incase someone needs to get to some kit fast. Like a first aid kit. You always use the casualties first aid kit, because you might need your own if you stop a round. I handed it forward to Andy who then started directing Austin where to go.

"Yeah kid I got it, no worries."

"Gimmie a break Austin I'm the same age as you so fuck off."

"Sure thing kid"

Andy shook his head in despair obviously giving up on him.

I could hear Gary in my headset.

"What the fuck is that!" I looked over to see what he was on about. He was pointing directly ahead. I looked back in the direction we were going. It looked like the entire fucking Rafe Battalion.

"Fuck the plan lads, Go right everyone, turn right."

Austin lurched the vehicle right, racing towards Gary as he did the same.

"Fucking lunatic" Gary cursed.

"I can hear you yanno dick head!" he protested in a jokey manner.

"Less of the chit-chat lads" I Asked.

I looked to my right at the Line of Rafes and Elites linning the skyline.

"Were gonna get the slot lads" I laughed. I wasn't sure if I was right or wrong, but I thought id make a joke of it; maybe to cover up being frightened. But I found it hilarious. Austin swerved a hard left, I grabbed hold of the vehicle to steady myself and stop me falling off the end. I looked up from my feet as a huge blue sun like ball flew into the ground kicking up dust, rocks and sand.

"FUCK ME! FUCKING DRIVE THIS THING ALREADY" I didn't find it so funny now.

Gary was slowly catching us up, coming online with us. I looked across to him and his vehicle had launched itself in the air and turned itself on its side. He had hit a large rock, which sent the vehicle reeling.

"STOP THE TRUCK, STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!" I screamed at him over the noise, probably in panic as well but I couldn't help it.

He did as I ordered. I jumped off the back and sprinted 10 steps in the direction of the enemy zig zagging as I ran to make a harder target. I hit the floor and stared down my sights, moving from side to side on my stomach every 30 seconds to create a harder target. Lee had mounted himself on the gautlin gun and was pounding away in the direction of the enemy; the constant beating of the weapon in my ears. I started firing short bursts of the weapon. Taking aimed shots at the enemy. Gary had flipped the warthog on its wheels and was now mounting the rocket launcher. He began firing at the Rafes. I could hear a screetch and then a deep Explosion as a Rafe in the distance lit up with a flash. I fired my weapon and watch an elite fly off his feet and hit the ground, his mates progressing running around him. I fired again.

"PREPARE TO MOVE!" I shouted. I could hear magazines being replaced and pouches being slapped. I waited a few seconds.

"MOVE!" My left flank got up and ran forward a few steps.

"PREPARE TO MOVE!" I did the same for myself and my other flank. Again I waited a few seconds.

"MOVE!" I got up and sprinted forward past my left flank and hit the floor as the flank put down covering fire.

"PEEL OFF TO THE RIGHT!" "PREPARE TO MOVE!" I waited a few seconds.

"MOVE!" On the command the end man got up legged it behind us as we put down cover fire and lay down on the other end.

"DOWN!" he screamed, and instantly the end man on the left got up and legged it to other end. We did this until we came to some cover, which was 100m to our right. Gary and Lee had moved a few times to prevent getting swatted by the Rafes and were now dismounting and getting behind the wheel to move to our position. I gasped in every ounce of air I could. I thought I was fitter than this. My heart was screaming and my legs were pounding, and my elbows were burning. I replaced my magazine and ordered everyone onto the vehicles. Austin jumped on the back and started reloading the Gautlin gun and Kiwi did the same with the rocket launcher, cocking the weapons with their foot on their Bergen so it didn't fly off the truck.

"Carry on going forward about two miles then go back towards the building six, then take the same route we've just done." "Hopefully we can loose them and make our way to our FRV." "LETS GOOOOO!"


End file.
